


Optimal

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [47]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Photocomic, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime and Optimus Prime, meet Optimus Prime.





	Optimal




End file.
